


Собака у ног

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если зверь кусает ласкающую руку, то виноват зверь или тот, кому принадлежит рука?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собака у ног

I. 

—...и всё бы ничего, но потом ты снова собираешь вокруг себя какую-то падаль, — мягко и равнодушно упрекает Сето. Ему по большому счету все равно, кого там и зачем собирает вокруг себя Ханамия. Он бы и промолчал, если бы ему не задали прямой вопрос. 

Ханамия смотрит на него искоса с хищным интересом и ласковой полуулыбкой.   
— А ты слишком торопишься в своих суждениях.   
— Пусть так, — легко соглашается Сето. — Тебе все равно не нужны мои советы.   
— Мне было любопытно послушать, — возражает Ханамия.   
С Сето спокойно и хорошо. Можно не притворяться и называть вещи своими именами — и знать, что тебе ответят тем же. Сето. Самый умный из его четверки уродов, единственный, с кем Ханамия предпочел бы не сходиться ближе, чем есть. Некоторые вещи безопаснее рассматривать на расстоянии — через пуленепробиваемое стекло, например. 

— Спроси Хару, — советует Сето.   
Спрашивать Хару нет смысла. Хара гоняет Хайзаки по площадке с восторгом ретривера, выпущенного на прогулку. Хайзаки явно испытывает гораздо меньше радости, скалится, огрызается, мечется из стороны в сторону, уходя от атаки, но все-таки теряет мяч. Нервничает? Обычно он играет лучше — Ханамия видел. Следил. 

Все-таки он спрашивает Хару. Хайзаки стоит в углу и зализывает костяшки, ссаженные при падении, и смотрит на них злым выжидающим взглядом. Хара бессовестно задирает свою футболку, демонстрируя подтянутый живот, и утирает пот с лица. 

— Он забавный, — выносит вердикт Хара. Улыбается. Он проиграл Хайзаки — они двое почти наравне, одинаковые по росту, широкие в плечах, но Хара устает быстрее.   
— Забавный... не то слово, — то ли соглашается, то ли возражает Ханамия.   
— Мог бы отлично играть, — Хара кусает губы в задумчивости и становится непривычно ( _неприятно_ ) серьезным. — Но ты ведь заебешься его одергивать, капитан. Вся команда заебется. 

Ханамия представляет это очень хорошо. Свою команду, дружно и методично воспитывающую выбешенного Хайзаки. Бить они не станут, конечно, но будут вовсю развлекаться и на тренировке доведут до белого каления. 

— Тц, — заключает Ханамия. — Глупости. Команде он не нужен. У меня другие игры, Хара.

Хара улыбается ласково-ласково. Или действительно доволен, или готов кому-нибудь проломить голову.   
Ямазаки презрительно фыркает, мрачно глядя из-под челки, и его мнения Ханамия не спрашивает — оно и так очевидно. 

Больше всех удивляет Фурухаши. Он подходит к Ханамии на перемене, садится на парту и задумчиво жует кончик ручки.   
— У меня в детстве был кот, — вдруг произносит он, немного удивленно, как будто недоумевает, какого черта у него завелся кот. — Домашнее животное, — терпеливо поясняет он Ханамии.   
— И как? — насмешливо интересуется Ханамия.   
Взволнованный Фурухаши зрелище редкое и достойное кисти великих мастеров. Он не смотрит в глаза, потому что боится не удержать привычную маску равнодушия.   
— Много проблем, — Фурухаши пожимает плечами, встает и уходит. 

Предупредил, значит. Волнуется.   
Ханамии хочется рассмеяться.   
— Что стало с котом, Коджиро? — кричит он вслед.   
Фурухаши оборачивается и пару секунд смотрит на него, будто размышляя, всерьез ли Ханамия задает вопросы о таких очевидных вещах.   
— Издох, — наконец вежливо поясняет он и уходит. 

Хайзаки на кота не похож. На ручную гиену — может быть.   
— Я твоим не нравлюсь, — с раздражением комментирует Хайзаки кивнув в сторону команды.   
— Нравишься, — возражает Ханамия. — Хара вот просто в восторге. 

Про восторг Хайзаки не верит. Он вообще недоверчивый и смотрит все время с ожиданием подвоха. Но подходит при этом опасно близко.   
— У Коджиро был кот, — откровенно насмехается Ханамия. — А у тебя был кот, Шого? 

Глаза у Хайзаки светлые, а от злости становятся совсем невыразительно-серыми, как сырой утренний туман.   
— Хера ли ты меня позвал говорить про гребанных котов? — шипит он.   
— Так был или не было? — переспрашивает Ханамия, медленно стирая с лица улыбку, и смотрит на Хайзаки, пока тот не отводит взгляд. — Пойдем, переговорим наедине. 

Он не боится Хайзаки. Ему кажется, что про Хайзаки он знает больше, чем тот сам знает о себе.   
Те, кто покупаются на имидж и трясутся в присутствии Шого — идиоты.   
Ханамия поднимается на крышу вторым, запирает за собой дверь и одним резким неожиданным ударом вбивает Хайзаки в стену. Тот ударяется затылком и смотрит изумленно, но не отталкивает. 

— Слишком просто, — сам с собой сокрушается Ханамия. Он проводит кончиком носа по ключицам Хайзаки в распахнутом вороте форменной рубашки. Шого пахнет хорошо. Чисто. Каким-то резковатым парфюмом, но запах почти выветрился за день и стал приглушенно-приятным. И немного — сигаретами. 

Так пахнут домашние мальчики, безопасные, ручные. Ханамия уверен, что если разденет Хайзаки, то найдет на нем всего пару шрамов, что-нибудь такое трогательно детское — наступил на стекло в младшей школе или свалился с крыши. 

Совсем не страшный Шого. 

Ханамия запускает ладонь под его рубашку и гладит поясницу. Кожа нежная и шелковая — приятно.   
На самом деле игра обещает быть веселой. К тому, что его команда изображает примерных учеников, нисколько таковыми не являясь, он уже привык. Но выдать Хайзаки за грозное оружие и скрыть, что не так-то он в самом деле грозен — совсем новая забава. 

— Ты чего блядь творишь? — наконец выпадает из ступора Хайзаки. — Мы поговорить хотели.   
— Ага, — легкомысленно соглашается Ханамия. — Ты мне про кота так и не ответил.   
Он проталкивает колено между ног Хайзаки, и тут же чувствует бедром чужой член.   
"Немного же тебе надо", — беззвучно ухмыляется он.

Хайзаки жмурится.   
Целуется он мокро и агрессивно, не позволяя перехватить инициативу, кусает Ханамию, потом лижет, извиняясь, спускается к горлу и снова прихватывает зубами. Сдерживается. Боится. Осторожно трогает границы, ожидая — ударит ли отдачей. 

— Руки, — с пугающей нежной улыбкой предупреждает Ханамия, и его тут же выпускают из рук.   
Сам он при этом до синяков мнет тощую задницу Хайзаки, задавая ритм, с которым тот трется о его бедро.   
Возбуждает скорее дурная острота всего происходящего, чем сами движения. Ханамия не хочет, чтоб у него встал. Он кладет одну ладонь на ширинку и сжимает член Хайзаки сквозь ткань, торопя к финалу. Хайзаки над ухом судорожно выдыхает, потом почти скулит, тихо и жалобно. Тычется носом в изгиб шеи, трется щекой. 

— Вот и умница, — с изуверской лаской в голосе заключает Ханамия.   
Гладит Шого по щеке — кожа нежная, тонкая, нетронутая бритвой. Ханамии нравится.   
Эстетическое удовольствие, не имеющее никакого отношения к сексу. Как завести себе красивого экзотического зверя — домашнее животное, что там еще сказал Фурухаши.   
У Хайзаки невыразительно светлые глаза. Это почему-то особенно цепляет. 

— Верни, как раньше, было красивее, — напоследок приказывает Ханамия, проведя пальцем по туго сплетенным прядкам волос. Он хотел бы погладить встрепанный затылок, запустить пальцы в волосы и оттянуть, заставляя Хайзаки подставить горло.   
Безапелляционная, ничем не прикрытая демонстрация власти. 

 

А член все-таки стоит, неприятно обтянутый тканью. 

II.

Он справился бы, будь их двое. Против троих еще можно было бы попытаться выстоять — по крайней мере выбить одного и организовать себе путь к бегству. Но четверо — это слишком много. 

Почти полная баскетбольная команда. 

Ханамия усмехается.  
— Что же капитан не пришел с вами, парни?  
Бежать, определенно надо бежать, другого пути нет. Вот только бежать из узкого тупика тоже некуда.   
— На что ты вообще рассчитывал, что тебя никто не поймает одного? — со злым, но удивительно искренним любопытством спрашивает один из парней.

Ханамия рассчитывал на то, что его противники слабаки, и не решатся напасть. Ханамия не ошибся по большому счету — ведь нападать стаей — это и есть слабость. Трусость, когда каждый дрожит внутри, но боится отступить, держась за остальных.   
Его команда совсем другая, там каждый — опасный хищник, и совместные игры — это только забавы, нисколько не умаляющие достоинства каждого в отдельности. Каждый из них стоит целой команды, и Ханамия тоже.   
Разве что про Хайзаки еще рано судить. 

— Хера ли столпились тут? — звучит за спинами, и Ханамия удивленно вздрагивает. Голос нарочито грубоватый, хриплый, срывающийся. Едва переломавшийся и еще не обретший мелодичность.

— Пойди нахуй, Шого, — беззлобно советует один из нападающих. — Не твое дело.  
— Охуел, да? — интересуется в ответ Хайзаки, и Ханамия не видит его лица — он стоит в тени, не шагая в пятно фонарного света — но отлично представляет, как Хайзаки поднимает тонкие белесые брови и смотрит своим светлыми глазами. Страшный.

Красивый.  
Ханамия беззвучно смеется. 

Пятеро — это конец. Ему не прорваться, если Хайзаки присоединится к этим идиотам.   
А он может — что он видел в конце концов от Ханамии, кроме острого животного кайфа, страха и унижения. Если зверь кусает ласкающую руку, то виноват зверь или тот, кому принадлежит рука? 

— Привет, — говорит Хайзаки, целиком переключаясь на Ханамию, в то время как все остальные неприязненно пялятся на него.  
— Привет. Давно не виделись, да? — улыбается Ханамия. — У меня тут возникло небольшое разногласие с твоими друзьями.

Ханамия ждет.   
Ждет, что Шого по-детски скажет «они мне не друзья» и можно будет с облегчением вздохнуть. 

Хайзаки молчит и смотрит. 

Они не виделись пять недель. Каникулы. Ханамия возил команду на лагерные спортивные сборы. Хайзаки просто куда-то пропал, да и не был особенно нужен. Возможно, стоило его разыскать, когда они приехали. Возможно, чего-то Ханамия не учел и хочет теперь переиграть. 

— Съебись уже или присоединяйся, — не выдерживает кто-то. — В любом случае ты ничего не видел, понял?  
Хайзаки неожиданно фыркает глумливым смешком.   
— Присоединюсь, пожалуй, — соглашается он, и Ханамия успевает на секунду замереть, холодея от страха.

А потом Хайзаки наконец шагает в луч света и становится весело и удивительно спокойно. На нем пижонская спортивная куртка, велика на пару размеров, и волосы коротко обстрижены, торчат блеклым серым ежиком. 

— Хороший мальчик, — беззвучно, одними губами произносит Ханамия. И уже не удивляется, когда Хайзаки бьет одного из парней обломком трубы под колени.  
Он сам чуть не пропускает удар, засмотревшись, ведь дерущимся видит Хайзаки впервые. Налюбоваться на него, играющего в баскетбол, гораздо проще и легальнее, чем выслеживать темными дворами. 

Новые открытия будоражат. 

Ханамии достается всего один противник. Одного Хайзаки уложил первым же ударом, и с оставшимися двумя тоже сцепился сам. Если быть точнее, то это они двое бросились к нему, напрочь забыв о Ханамии.   
Короткая пометка на полях: позаботиться, чтоб пошли слухи, и Шого не трогали, опасаясь нарваться на весь киридай. 

У него уходит пара долгих минут, чтоб вымотать противника и сбить на землю резкой подножкой. Дальше — удар ботинком по лицу и можно не волноваться. Хайзаки тоже успевает вырубить одного. Но со вторым не справляется.   
Ханамия устало садится на корточки, чтобы удобнее было заглянуть ему в лицо. 

Парень не замечает Ханамию, самозабвенно пиная Хайзаки под ребра. Тот хрипит в ответ и не защищается, но упорно пытается подняться.   
— Глупый Шого, — укоряет Ханамия шепотом. Хайзаки все-таки падает на землю, и в следующий момент встречается с ним взглядом.

Он смотрит идеально.   
Идеально так, как не стал бы смотреть никто другой из команды Ханамии.   
Так, словно Ханамия может продолжать сидеть и смотреть на его избиение — и это ничего не изменит между ними. Не уменьшит нелепой беспросветной преданности. Хайзаки смотрит так, словно, если Ханамия скажет «Фас!», то поднимется, преодолевая боль и слабость, и из последних сил бросится на противника. 

Светлый и пугающий его взгляд не обвиняет, не оценивает, не просит. Удивительная покорность.

Ханамия нехотя поднимает крупный камень и безо всякой осторожности бьет по затылку последнего противника. Тот валится на землю с неприятным влажным всхлипом.   
Хайзаки вытягивается у его ног, вызывая тупое звериное желание двинуть ему ботинком в живот.   
Ханамия тяжело вздыхает и садится на асфальт. 

— Не дергайся, лежи, — просит он, укладывая затылок Хайзаки на свое бедро. Короткие волосы оказываются колкими и непослушными. Ханамия приглаживает их ладонью и удовлетворенно улыбается. От улыбки ноет левая скула и висок — а он и не заметил, когда противник успел его достать.

Ямазаки отвечает хмуро и сонно, и кладет трубку, не дослушав, но он приедет, в нем нет повода сомневаться. 

Ханамия достает из сумки бутылку с водой. Подносит к губам Шого. Пару секунд любуется тем, как вода нехотя окрашивается в розовый. Завораживающе. Сам делает пару глотков, не потому, что всерьез хочется пить, а для того, чтобы попробовать. Вода как вода. Приходится наклониться и коснуться языком губ, чтобы ощутить вкус и запах крови.  
Он выливает остатки на носовой платок, и начинает стирать кровь с лица Хайзаки. 

Так их и застает Хироши.  
— А этот что тут делает? — мрачно интересуется он, глядя сверху вниз на Хайзаки. Ханамия думает, что и на его лице недавно было такое выражение — непреодолимое желание ударить ногой.  
— Пытался меня спасать, — с удовольствием объясняет Ханамия.  
Ямазаки выражает сложную смесь эмоций, где сомнение, что Ханамию вообще нужно хоть от кого-то спасать, сменяется неприязненным удивлением. 

Бинго. 

Ямазаки садится на корточки. Кладет длинные загорелые пальцы на горло Шого, нащупывает пульс. Задирает футболку, чутко пробегается пальцами по ребрам. 

В углу, у стены кто-то коротко стонет. Ямазаки бросает туда быстрый пронзительный взгляд, но снова возвращается к своему делу. И это определенно был не взгляд «должен ли я им помочь?», а взгляд «стоит ли пойти добить или сдохнет сам?».   
Ханамию слегка пугает такой Ямазаки, непривычно сосредоточенный и холодный.   
— Никогда не думал стать врачом? — с коротким смешком спрашивает Ханамия.  
Ямазаки оттесняет его в сторону мягко, но решительно.   
— У меня же отец хирург, — объясняет он.  
— Знаю, — соглашается Ханамия. — Потому тебе и позвонил.  
— Значит, едем ко мне, — понятливо констатирует Ямазаки. Он поднимает Шого на руки с некоторым усилием и при этом отчетливо хмурится.

— Влетит за тачку? — осторожно уточняет Ханамия.  
Ямазаки раздраженно отмахивается и что-то неразборчиво фыркает в ответ. Видимо, нет. Ямазаки иногда берет отцовскую машину, об этом осведомлена вся команда. Отец у него, вроде бы, отличный, но сам Ханамия с ним не сталкивался, поэтому ждать можно чего угодно. 

Ханамия садится на заднее сиденье и снова кладет голову Хайзаки на свое бедро. Ему определенно нравится такой расклад. Колючий ежик волос под ладонью.  
Ханамия ведь даже не ждал всерьез, что Хайзаки послушается.   
— Мне нравится, — негромко произносит Ханамия, встречая взгляд Шого. Приглаживает волосы на виске и осторожно ласкает кончиками пальцев тонкую кожу за ухом. 

Хироши передергивается и неровно входит в поворот, но молчит. Водит он еще довольно неуверенно.   
Хироши смотрит на них в зеркало и что-то обдумывает с раздраженным видом. 

И это тоже забавно. Именно он, который наиболее неприязненно относился к Хайзаки, теперь вынужден первым его принять и внушить остальной стае, чтоб не вздумали устроить грызню. Ямазаки сможет, хоть и наорет на всех и каждого и неоднократно помянет Ханамию и его интриги отборной нецензурщиной. 

— Куда мы нахрен едем? — шепотом спрашивает Хайзаки. Выпутывает руки из грязных рукавов и обхватывает себя за ребра с жалобным сорванным вздохом. А потом затихает и даже не пытается скинуть ладонь Ханамии.   
Совсем не страшный Шого. Ласковый домашний зверь. 

— Заткнись, — мягко просит Ханамия, — не порти момент.  
— Вы только это... — почти жалобно произносит Ямазаки, — со всей этой херней... не при мне что ли, ладно?  
— Нахуй пойди, — беззлобно советует Хайзаки, закашлявшись, и болезненно прикладывая ладонь к груди.  
— Я бы тебе ребра сломал... если бы не уже, — споткнувшись на середине фразе, обещает Хироши.

Ханамия смеется. Искреннее и совершенно жутко.   
Радостно.


End file.
